The present invention relates generally to multi-function actuators and specifically to a multi-functional node apparatus employed in an automotive vehicle to actuate remote devices.
Almost all automotive vehicles have systems that are electrically actuated such as mirrors, windshield wipers and door locks. These systems traditionally include separate electric motors and solenoids to actuate each device. The need for such a multiplicity of electromagnetic devices has increased automotive vehicle weight and cost while further proving difficult to package within the often small spaces provided. Not only is the piece cost increased due to this multiplicity of electromagnetic devices, but the assembly cost, part number proliferation and handling costs, electrical wiring costs, objectional motor noise, and failure modes are increased. The present invention seeks to multiplex an electromagnetic device to actuate a plurality of remote vehicle systems, eliminating numerous electromagnetic devices.